


Golden Slumbers

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno finds himself in a world where he is unsure of the reality he's experiencing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Slumbers

Title: Golden Slumbers   
Pairing: Ohno / Sho [Arashi]  
Rating: PG / PG-13  
Length: One-Shot ( 2,976 words)  
Genre: AU!Dimensions / Romance / Friendship / Angst   
Disclaimer: All fiction!~  
Summary: Ohno finds himself in a world where he is unsure of the reality he's experiencing.  
A/N: Written for [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbowfilling**](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/) with the _Golden Slumbers._ Finally was able to write more Yama. :D

  
Ohno watched him closely. He always thought that his thoughtful expression was cute.

He smiles a little at the note of the tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth, and the knitted brow along with the concentrated expression.

He tilts his head and narrows his eyes when he tries to catch what he is doing.

_Ah._

Sho blinks and realizes that he is standing by the door, a sheepish expression on his face.

 _Satoshi,_ he says and looks at him curiously. Ohno nods and motions his hand towards the item in Sho's hands. It earns him a slight flush of the cheeks and a shy smile.

 _Oh. I tried to fix it for you, somehow, it's not quite turning out as good as it was,_ he says in disappointment as he studies it up in the air, a small frown forming over the smile. He narrows his eyes and brings it closer to his face, studying the item.

Ohno shrugs, walking further into the room and sitting quietly next to him, pressing his side to Sho's own. Sho gives him a sideways glance before biting his lip. Ohno leaned his head against his shoulder, eyes closing and hands resting on his thighs as he found balance and not falling face forward.

Sho murmurs something; knowing full well that Ohno was dozing off.

Ohno has always known that Sho soothed him enough to make him doze off in an instant.

-

Ohno is amused when he opens his eyes and comes to see that Sho is dozing off as well, the hands limp over his laps and his head down. He doesn't conceal the yawn that escapes him, though he is careful not to move. He looks at the hands and notes the small pricks on each of the fingers; he sees the shirt held tightly within Sho's grasps, and he gently removes it from his hands.

One could see the difference in color of string and the zigzagging lines here and there. He shakes his head and smiles softly at the tentative work of his. He looks at him and takes in the sleeping face; the soft breathing escaping from the pink pouty mouth slightly parted. The long eye lashes that framed the pale cheeks, and the strands of hair that framed the forehead.

He tilted his head and smiled gently at him.

  
\- * -

 

Ohno wasn't understanding any of it. He's not sure as to why he's there. He knows though, that this person; this one man that was sleeping next to him – the one that made an effort to fix one of his shirts that he had incidentally ripped when he got snagged by a tree branch on his way home, that he was supposed to love him.

One thing was clear to him though, this person – Sho, this Sho was definitely in love with him. And from what Ohno can tell, so was he supposed to be.

He doesn't remember how he ended up in this situation, but for the past couple of days, he'd been spending time with Sho. He'd seen him smile and laugh at anything. He'd seen him eat and praise food. He'd been the recipient of said affection; Sho wasn't really one to be so public about it, but Ohno had received his smile, his giggles and his touches. Sho would reach over for his hand and lace their fingers together. He would run his fingers through his hair when Ohno was on the verge of falling asleep.

Sho would tell him funny stories, lean against him when he thought a joke was too funny.

In those two week that Ohno's been with him, he found himself unable to not return the smiles, not to lean to the soft touches nor laugh at nothing in particular. At night, Sho would murmur nothings against his shoulder before dozing off. Other nights, Sho would grin mischievously and straddle him, leaning down and kissing him deeply.

At first, Ohno had been hesitant, unsure if he had any right to touch him, but Sho had looked up at him from under his eyelashes and his full pink mouth parted lured him to lose control. The touches had been slow, careful, until Sho let out a small frustrated noise and bit his shoulder.

On that one night, Ohno woke up with blurry memories.

_Sho laughed shyly, his cheeks slightly red._

Ohno reached out and lightly touched the flushed cheek before tilting the head up and capturing his mouth in a kiss.

The memory becomes clearer. The first time that Ohno took Sho's lips as his own.

He feels his heart skipping faster.  


\- * -

 

Ohno laughs at the shy expression on Sho's face. He extends his hand and Sho takes a step towards him, his own hand reaching out to grasp it. The hand within his hold is firm, and he runs his thumb over the knuckles.

 _Thanks for fixing it,_ he says and smiles more so when Sho's cheeks turn pink.

 _I should have sent it to someone who actually knows how to sew,_ Sho says with a regretful tone. Ohno shakes his head and raises the hand to his lips. He turns it around in order to have it face up, placing his lips over each pricked finger. Sho bites his lip as he tries to stop the soft moan from escaping.

 _No. I don't mind,_ Ohno responds and places a small kiss over the palm of the hand.

 _What's with you all of a sudden?_ Sho questions him, though Ohno can still see how the flush is prominent on his alabaster skin.

Ohno wonders if he shouldn't be acting this way. If the other him was supposed to be more distant.

 _You've been acting a little weird lately,_ Sho murmurs, though his other hand is reaching out to grasp Ohno's other hand.

 _Hm? How so?_ He asks, curious.

Sho stares at him. His eyes darting back and forth as if trying to find something, but he shakes his head and leans over. Ohno accepts the kiss and smiles against the soft lips.

\- * -

 

Ohno meets Nino, Sho's cousin and most probably the most over bearing and protective relative Ohno can ever imagine Sho to have. Sho smiles wide when Nino waltz into the apartment. His eyes glinting as he grasps Sho's waist and gives him a tight hug.

 _Sho-chan, I missed you!_ Ohno sees the happiness in Sho's eyes. He sees Nino nod give him a brief nod before ignoring him.

 

_Nino has always had a sort of brother complex with Sho. He would cling and play with Sho. As a child, apparently Nino promised to marry Sho._

 

Ohno blinked at the memory that seemed to seep through his mind. He could see the affection in his eyes. Nino finally lets go of Sho and walks over towards him.

 _You seem different,_ Nino says with eyes narrowed. He goes around him once, and the peers at him with slitted eyes, trying to find out what it was that was different. Ohno blinks and glances up at Sho; he is now hurrying about the kitchen gathering the glasses for a drink to offer.

Ohno doesn't expect for Nino to announce that he needed a place to stay until he found another living space.

_Yeah. You know, I forgot to look for a new place before my contract ended._

 

-

Ohno stares at Nino openly. He'd been with them for almost two weeks, until Nino receives a call from Aiba; his roommate. Sho seemed to be used to it, these kind of sudden visits and stay overs. Ohno doesn't recall many of these, just vague memories about Nino and their bantering.

Nino laughed at Ohno's shirt only to murmur about Sho and his sewing skills. How Ohno should be grateful that Sho even tried to fix it up.

Ohno smiles and shakes his head at a particular memory. Sho makes a questioning noise and stares at him. Ohno shakes his head once more before he pats the empty spot next to him. Sho looks at him thoughtfully, before he allows himself to sit. Once seated, Ohno sighs and rests his head against Sho's shoulder, earning the softness of fingers through his scalp.

\- * -

 

Ohno wakes up to the prodding of Sho's fingers poking his cheek. His eyes open blearily and his vision is slightly blurry until he blinks. Sho has a smile on his face, a raised brow in amusement. Ohno growls deep in his throat before wrapping his arms around Sho's waist and rolling them on the bed to be half on top of him.

Sho laughs quietly and delves his fingers into Ohno's hair, tugging and soothing his hand through it. Ohno hums in appreciation before he smirks and leans down to capture Sho's lips into a deep kiss. He nibbles and grins against the pliant lips when Sho lets out a soft mewling sound.

Lately, it was if Ohno couldn't get enough of him. Sho would be limp and soft to his every touch.

Ohno felt as if he needed to know and remember everything about him. Each time, he found himself a little overwhelmed by the affection he has for him. Sho's gaze would sometimes catch him off guard, but Ohno has come to be comfortable and even looking forward to meeting his dark brown eyes. Those eyes that were full of unconcealed affection towards him – rather towards the one he seems to be.

At times, Ohno felt like he was lying. Sometimes, he felt as if he needed some kind of clarification, some type of assurance that this was all real. It didn't feel real at times. It seemed like he was in a dream.

 _You're my dream Sho._ He noses Sho's jaw to the side and places a chaste kiss on the pulse. Sho laughs and wonders. Ohno shakes his head and breathes in the familiar scent he's come to associate Sho with. When he feels doubtful of his reason for being there; he'd lost count on how long he's been there.

 _Satoshi, is something the matter?_ Ohno blinks and raises his head. He stares into Sho's eyes; they are concerned and full of questions. Sho frowns, his hand reaching over to thumb Ohno's cheek. He blinks and realizes that he is tearing up. Sho tries to pull away, but Ohno shakes his head and tightens his hold onto his waist.

Sho makes a confused noise at the back of his throat, but Ohno merely buries his face against his neck and places his lips against Sho's temple.

 _I won't know if you don't tell me. Lately, you seem to be acting different. Is something bothering you?_ Sho asks him, though this time, he doesn't try to pull away,

 _No. I just...no. I am just very happy that you are with me,_ Ohno whispers into his ear and Sho laughs them, quiet and gently. His hands slide up and hold him tight around his torso.

 _I did promised that I belonged to you, didn't I?_ Sho reassures him and Ohno nods. He wishes that he can have all of the memories as his own. Sho calls him _silly Satoshi_ before slipping one hand around to grasps Ohno's, interlacing their fingers together.

Ohno sighs and tightens their hold.

He's not sure why he feels that he will lose everything. He's happy. Just laying there with Sho. Just being around him makes him feel so many things.

Slowly, he drifts to sleep; afraid, he holds to him tightly. Sho merely sighs and allows the bone crushing embrace.

  
\- * -

 

Ohno wakes up tired. He groans when he feels a paralyzing jolt at the back of his head. He winces and hisses when he tries to move. Looking around, he notices that the quietness of the room, the sterile smell of medicine and sanitation. He wrinkles his nose and sighs tiredly before laying back again.

He hears the door click open and sees Nino walk in, followed by Jun.

 _Where's Sho?_ He asks instead of greeting them. Nino raises one brow and looks towards Jun.

 _Wow. First thing he asks. And here I came through all the trouble of coming to visit him._ Jun grunts in agreement, but Ohno can tell the concern in their eyes.

 _Finally you wake up. We were worried sick, you know,_ Jun says with a frown. Nino sighs tiredly and rubs at his eyes, trying to remove the sleep.

_I –_

The door opens and Sho pokes his head in. His brown eyes are wide and full of concerned. He blinks and smiles sadly towards him, before finally opening the door fully and making his way inside.

 _Satoshi-kun,_ Sho murmurs with a small frown, though Ohno can hear the relief in his voice. Sho was never that good at concealing things. Ohno nods and stares at him. He takes in the same round face, the pink lips, the shoulders that supported him. Everything about him.

Sho walks over and sits on the edge of the bed after sighing in relief when he finally noted that the younger ones were there.

Ohno doesn't know how he manages despite the throbbing pain on the back of his head, but he sits and wraps his arms around Sho's surprised form.

 _Thank goodness you're awake,_ Sho says quietly. His own arms wrapping around Ohno. Ohno nods and tightens his hold. Ohno doesn't let go even when Sho laughs awkwardly and tries to pull away. Nino murmurs something or other, Ohno's not sure, but he knows that he just wants to hold Sho like he has before.

 _Satoshi-kun, does it hurt? Want me to call the doctor?_ Sho questions him when he manages to release himself from the tight hold. He pulls away and is staring at him concerned.

 _Maybe the doctor should check him again. He did say that Ohno-san barely managed to wake up,_ Nino says to Jun, who nods and makes a motion to leave. Nino seems hesitant and catches Sho's eyes. Sho nods a little and looks back at Ohno. Nino contemplates something before he follows after Jun.

 _We'll be back,_ he promises and Sho nods once more.

 _Satoshi -kun, we'll get the doctor here, and he will give you something to make it go away, okay,_ Sho says reassuringly, but keeps his distance.

Ohno frowns and tries to reach for him once more, this time, he barely catches Sho's hand. Sho seems startled when Ohno twines their fingers together. He tries to tug his hand away and Ohno reaches out to grasp his wrist.

 _I love you,_ Ohno says quietly, but Sho hears it and his eyes widen. He tugs his hand away firmly.

 _What are you saying? You're not feeling well, the doctor will be here soon, okay?_ Ohno's chest tightens at the rejection, unsure why it was so different. Sho stands up and walks towards the window, his back leaning against the windowsill. He is staring at Ohno concerned and biting his lip unsure.

Ohno wishes that he would be there next to him, running his fingers through his hair, reassuring him that he was there.

 

\- -

Ohno is released a week later, after some monitoring – apparently he had suffered a stage fall, thankfully he wasn't that far up from the stage, but it was enough to keep him unconscious for a couple of days.

Sho seems uneasy at first, but eventually Ohno comes to realize that he was in his world. That the one where Sho responded to him and curled up next to him wasn't this one. He makes a joke of it and says that it was all in his head and that he blames it all on the fall.

Sho smiles in return and accepts it.

 _It's just that, you surprised me. You and I both know that there is no way we can be together. It's impossible,_ Sho laughed and patted his back. Ohno's heart feels like it is falling apart, but he grins.

_I love you Satoshi, just that I love you as one of my best friends and bandmate, just like I love Nino, Jun and Aiba._

Ohno nods and smiles. He swallows and hides the pain his chest.

-

Sho walks out of the green room with Nino, laughing at something Nino says. Ohno sighs and vaguely remembers the softness of Sho's body pressed against him. He barely catches hints of the Sho that allowed him to love him.

  
\- * -

 

_Ohno laughs when Sho snorts. His lips stretching to a big smile. Ohno runs after him; playing in the garden made Sho act as a little kid; Ohno grins when Sho bumps into a tree and wrinkles his cute button nose._

'There, there,' Ohno murmurs when he reaches him – Sho's rubbing his abused nose and his eyes are teary. Ohno smiles with a shake of his head and tilts Sho's head. Sho blinks up at him.

Ohno removes Sho's hands from his nose before leaning forward and placing his lips on the tip of his nose.

'there, all better now,' he whispers. Sho's cheeks flush and nods.

'Thanks,' he murmurs and places his smiling lips to his lover. Ohno coaxes his mouth to open and Sho complies.

'I love you.' Ohno whispers against his lips and Sho's cheeks turn a darker red.

'Me too,' he responds.

' I thought that you were acting a little odd, but I see now that you just became more of a pervert,' Sho notes when Ohno's hands slip past his waist and over his tight fitted jeans butt. Ohno laughs and squeezes, vaguely thinking that he missed him.

'It's because you are hard to resist,' Ohno defends himself, quietly enjoying Sho's presence.

\- * - * - * - * -

A/N: Ah! Finally I was able to write this one down. I've been wanting to write these type of fic for a while, but never got around to it. I never could get a concrete context for this type of fic.  =3


End file.
